Jack Tells Rose about Gray First
by MiaMelibne
Summary: This story has been edit some. The title tells it all, and some of nine. A oneshot!


A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO. I AM NOT IN ANYWAY CONNECT TO RUSSELL T DAVIES, THE BBC, OR ANYONE ELSE CONNECT TO TORCHWOOD, DOCTOR WHO, AND SARAH JANE ADVENUTRES.

JACK TELLS ROSE ABOUT GRAY: A ONE SHOT

ROSE WAS AWAKEN FROM A DEEP SLEEP. SHE LOOKED AT THE TIME AND IT TOLD HER IT WAS 4 AM. THE DOCTOR, ROSE, AND JACK HAD JUST ARRIVED BACK AT THE TARDIS TWO HOURS AGO, FROM BEING OUT ON THE TOWN FOR DRINKS. DOCTOR HAD DECIDE TO TAKE THEM SOMEWHERE PEACEFUL AFTER ALL OF THE MONSTER CHASING. SO THEY WENT TO A PLANET CALLED LYCOSBETA. A PLANET WERE THE PEOPLE LOOK LIKE WERE WOLVES, BUT NOT THE SCAREY KIND. THE DOCTOR ACTUALLY TOLD ROSE AND JACK THAT THE LEGENDS OF WEREWOLVES CAME FROM A LYCONBETA LANDING ON EARTH, OVER DRINKS.

FINALLY AROUND 1:30 THEY ALL DECIDE TO HEAD BACK TO THE TARDIS, CONSIDERING THEY WERE ALL DRUNK OFF THEIR BUTTS BY NOW. ROSE, THE DOCTOR,AND JACK ALL SAID GOODNIGHT TO ONE ANOTHER. ROSE AND THE DOCTOR WANT TO THEIR ROOM, WHILE JACK WANT TO HIS. ROSE ASSUME HE WENT TO SLEEP, WHILE SHE AND THE DOCTOR STAYED UP FOR A WHILE LONGER PLAYING A VERY WELL KNOWN GAME OF "DOCTOR". FINALLY ROSE GOT TO SLEEP AT 3AM AFTER AN EXHAUSTING GAME OF "DOCTOR". SHE IS STILL TIRED AND TO BE WOKEN FROM SUCH A DEEP SLEEP, KIND OF SHOCK HER. AT FIRST SHE THOUGHT IT WAS THE DOCTOR, BUT HE WAS ASLEEP RIGHT NEXT TO HER, WHEN SHE CHECK THE BED. SHE THOUGHT THE NOISE WAS THE TARDIS IN DISTRESSED. BUT AS SHE TIED HER ROBE, WHILE COMING OUT OF THEIR BEDROOM. SHE HEARD SOMEONE SCREAM " GRAY,NO, GRAY! DON'T LET GO GRAY, PLEASE DON'T LET GO!"

THEN ROSE REALIZED IT WAS COMING FROM JACK'S ROOM. SO SHE WANT INTO JACK'S ROOM TO INVESTIGATE THE SCREAMING. AS SHE OPEN THE DOOR, SHE FOUND THAT JACK WAS TOUSING AND TURNING. THE WHOLE TIME HE WAS SCREAMING FOR SOMEONE NAME GRAY.ROSE REACHED OVER AND SHOOK JACK AWOKE. JACK WOKE UP IN A COLD SWEAT TO SOMEONE WITH SOFT HANDS TOUCHING HIM. THEN HE TURN TO SEE WHO'S HAND WERE TOUCHING HIM AND HE REALIZE IT WAS ROSE.

"ROSE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU AND THE DOCTOR WOULD HAVE MORE IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO.MAYBE A GAME OF "DOCTOR", HUH!" SAID JACK WITH A SMUG SMILE ON HIS FACE NOW.

ROSE BLUSHED AND SAID" THE GAME OF "DOCTOR" WENT VERY WELL, MR. HARKNESS. BUT THAT WAS HOURS AGO AND I WAS SLEEPING. ALEAST I WAS SLEEPING UNTIL YOUR SCREAMING WOKE ME OUT OF A DEEP SLEEP."

"MY SCREAMING!" SAID JACK WHILE LOOKING AT ROSE WITH A WEIRD EXPRESSION.

"YEAH YOU WERE SCREAMING AND THRASHING ABOUT.THE WHOLE TIME, YOU WERE SAYING GRAY. WHO IS GRAY, JACK?" SAID ROSE LOOKING AT JACK, WHO WAS KIND OF SICK LOOKING NOW.

"ROSE PROMISED ME IF I TELL YOU WHO GRAY WAS, YOU WILL NOT TELL ANYONE ELSE." SAID JACK, WHILE WATCHING ROSE EXPRESSION.

"I PROMISE JACK, WHATEVER YOU TELL ME, I WILL NOT TELL ANYONE ELSE." SHE SAID WHILE HOLDING HER RIGHT HAND INFRONT OF JACK.

" FINE SIT DOWN AND I WILL TELL YOU WHO GRAY WAS?"

SO ROSE SAT NEXT TO JACK ON THE BED WERE HE HAD PATTED. THEN HE CONTINUE SAYING " ROSE, GRAY WAS MY YOUNGER BROTHER. WHEN WE WERE LITTLE, MY PARENTS TOOK US TO THE BEACH FOR THE DAY, ON OUR HOME PLANET. LITTLE DID WE KNOW THAT THE ISLAND WAS GOING TO BE ATTACKED BY THESE CREATURES THAT HAVE NO MERCY ON THEIR PREY. SO ANYWAY MY DAD TOLD ME TO TAKE GRAY AND RUN, WHILE HE WENT SEARCHING FOR MY MUM. WELL I DID WHAT DAD TOLD ME, AND AS WE WERE RUNNING. GRAY HAD LET GO OF MY HAND AND I LOST HIM. EVENTUALLY I WANT BACK FOR HIM BUT IT WAS TO LATE. OH MY GOD ROSE I HAVE NOT THOUGHT ABOUT THAT IN YEARS. AFTER I JOIN THE ACADEMY, AND I NEVER WANT HOME AGIN BECAUSE I KNEW I HAD BROKEN MY PARENTS HEART THE DAY I LOST GRAY!"

" OH JACK I AM SO SORRY FOR YOUR LOST. I CANNOT EXPRESS HOW SORRY I AM." SAID ROSE WITH A SYMPATHIC LOOK ON HER FACE, AS SHE LEAN OVER TO HUG HIM.

" OH ROSE THANKS! REALLY THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO ME BUT YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO BED, BEFORE THE DOCTOR CATCH US LIKE THIS. THEN I WILL HAVE TO WORRIED ABOUT HIM, INSTEAD OF MY NIGHTMARE BECAUSE THE DOCTOR WOULD KILL ME." SAID JACK WHILE LOOKING AT ROSE WITH A SILLY SMILE ON HIS FACE.

ROSE LOOK OVER AT JACK AND SHE UNDERSTOOD THAT HE WAS TRYIN' TO FORGET THE NIGTHMARE.SHE WAS GOING TO LET HIM AND THEN SHE SAID " AS LONG AS YOUR OKAY JACK."

" I AM OKAY ROSE. TRUST ME I AM OKAY, NOW THAT YOU HAVE COMFORT ME. SO GO BACK TO YOUR LOVER AND HAVE A GREAT NIGHT. I WILL BE HERE IN THE MORNING, TRYIN' TO SURVIVE KNOWING THAT YOU HAD A NIGHT OF FULL PASSIONATE, CRAZY MONKEY SEX FILLED NIGHT." SAID JACK WITH HIS FAMOUS GRIN ON HIS BEAUITFUL FACE, WHILE LOOKING AT A BLUSHIN ROSE.

" OKAY GOOD NIGHT JACK. I AM GOING BACK TO SLEEP!" SAID ROSE AS SHE WAS LEAVING HIS ROOM.

AS SHE CLOSED THE DOOR SHE HEARD JACK SAY " TELL THE DOCTOR, I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR CRAZY MONKEY SEX SOUNDS.", THEN HE LAUGH BECAUSE HE KNEW SHE HEARD HIM.

ROSE SLIPPED BACK INTO BED, WHILE THE DOCTOR WAS STILL ASLEEP AND NONE THE WISER ABOUT HER BEING GONE. THE DOCTOR SNUGGLE ROSE AGAINST HIM AND SHE WANT BACK TO SLEEP THAT WAY, THINKING ABOUT JACK!!

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I LOVE BEING ADD TO YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS LIST BUT I ALSO LOVE REVIEWS. SO PLZ REVIEW, PLZ REVIEW, PLZ REVIEW!!

SJT!!


End file.
